


Into Me, I See

by belivaird_st



Category: Late Night (2019)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Molly introduces Katherine her cousin, Pavarti.





	Into Me, I See

“Pavarti, meet Katherine,” Molly introduced, “Katherine—my small, know-it-all cousin, Pavarti...” she twisted over and fastened her seatbelt inside the silver Lexus.

“Hello, Pavarti,” Katherine Newbury held her hand out from the passenger seat. “Nice we finally got a chance to meet!”

“I like your accent,” Pavarti said, shaking the TV host’s hand.

“Thank you,” Katherine beamed. Letting go, she turned to Molly happily, who rolled her eyes, while keying the engine.

“Don’t let her fool you,” Molly said, backing themselves out from the parking space against the curb. “Pavarti acts sweet to anyone who is not me.”

“Why’s that?” Katherine frowned.

“Because she’s a dweeb!” Pavarti sang out.

“I'm a dweeb,” Molly let out a bitter sigh.

“I’ve been called worse things, darling,” Katherine cleared her throat, peering out through the car window.

They stopped at a couple of boutiques. Molly was holding up an embroidered peasant green blouse that she pressed over her chest and smoothed out the fabric.

“That’s cute,” Katherine complimented, peering over towards her from another rack of Ladies’ clothes. 

“You should get it,” Pavarti agreed, carrying over a few jeans she had draped over her arm. 

“I don’t know, maybe. Remember, we’re on a budget—How many jeans is that?”

“Four. And they all fit!” 

“I can get you two of them. That’s it.” Molly watched the girl whine loudly, making Katherine intervene.

“Hold on a minute, I’ll pitch in and buy the other two pairs...”

Pavarti immediately brightened, making Molly give Katherine a sharp look.

“You really don’t have to do that, Katherine...”

“Oh, but I insist. Really.” The British woman stood before the Patel cousin, placing a manicured hand on her back. Pavarti Patel bounced on her converse sneakered feet and then wrapped her arms around the fifty-seven-year-old lady.


End file.
